


Our little pet

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Missionary Position, Multi, Pain/Sensation play, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: you work at the Foxglove and Oswald and Edward comes to have a little Dom/Sub fun. They see you and decides you must be the one.</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: metal(knife) + Pain/sensation play + Bondage + Threesome + Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the two men walked through the door into the more private area of the Foxglove, the whole room fell silent and you swore you could hear your own heartbeat echo throughout the room. You stared at them, you simply couldn`t take your eyes away. The power that oozed from these two men spread to every corner of the room and in to your submissive side. Shifting on your kneeled position beside your Mistress, you looked up at her as she stood up when these two men entered the room.

“Go and take a drink,” she ordered you and you were instantly on your feet.

“Yes Mistress,” you replied and watched as Mistress walked towards the men.

Everyone in the room knew who these two men were, The King of Gotham; Oswald Cobblepot also known as The Penguin and his lover, Edward Nygma or The Riddler as he like to call himself. Even though they were lovers, everyone knew that they would come to the Foxglove every now and then and take a girl to blow off some steam from whatever issues or anger they had built up inside of them.

Sitting at the bar with a drink in your hand, you watched as Mr. Cobblepot shuffled his way through the room with a cane in his hand and a smug expression on his face. His raven hair had a spiky hairstyle and his bright blue green eyes darted through the room, like the searched for something. The taller man beside him, Mr. Nygma, had a big grin on his lips and his brown eyes sparkled mischievously behind his glasses. His brown side parted hair layed perfectly on his head.

They were both wearing suits, Mr. Nygma had a black and grey striped suit and a tie with some strange prints on it. He also had a tie bar with a question mark on it. Mr. Cobblepot was wearing a continental black cross tie with its ends tucked inside a purple silk vest and a black coat with acid black and green lapels.

The room were buzzing with life again as Mistress made her way up to them and started talking. She was probably welcoming them there and asking what kind of service they wanted. You turned around on your barstool and ordered another drink from the bartender, neglected what happened just a few meters behind you, after all it was no concern of yours. A bit uncomfortable, you tugged on the red corset you were wearing and frowned. Why did you have to wear this out here, around all this people? It was one thing when you had a client and you were in a private room, but here? But it was what Mistress wanted you to wear so you had no choice in the matter.

You twirled around the barstool again and crossed your legs as you looked around the room. Suddenly you felt like you were being watched and your eyes landed over at Mr. Cobblepot and Mr. Nygma. They were eyeing you up from head to toe with wicked eyes and smirks on their lips and you felt yourself blush out of excitement and fear. Why did they look at you like that?

“Girl! Come here!” Mistress shouted and you hurried over to them, eyes down on the floor like you were supposed to.

“Are you sure this is the girl you want Mr. Cobblepot?” your Mistress said and looked hastily at you who just kept staring down at the floor. “She is quite new to all of this,” she continued, “and certainly not use to your specific…taste.”

_Taste?!_

Oswald smirked at the Mistress, “Oh, yes we are sure…aren’t we Mr. Nygma?”

Edward licked his lips, unable to take his eyes from your form in that deep burgundy red corset with matching lace panties, garters and lace stockings. It was like you were painted in blood and the sight made his dick twitch in anticipation. 

“Yes! Yes, we are very certain of our choice,” he husked.

“And regarding her…inexperience,” Oswald smirked and slowly took in every curve on your body, “Well, that is just a bonus.”

A blush spread across your face at his words and you could feel your pulse beat faster. Still you haven’t lifted your gaze from the floor. You knew your place and even if you were allowed to, you were too nervous to be able to look at the two men in front of you.

“Well, if you are sure Mr. Cobblepot. Her name is…”

Oswald raised his hand, “Her name is not important,” he said.

“Look at me,” he continued and despite your wildly beating heart you looked upon Mr. Cobblepot for the first time, your submissive side taking over and you met his bright blue green eyes. They radiated with power and domination yet…a hint of kindness could be detected underneath the surface.

“Tonight your name will be Pet,” he said. “You will address me as your King and Mr. Nygma here as Master. You will only speak if you are spoken to. Is that clear?”  
You nodded and bowed your head, “Yes my King,” you whispered.

Oswald smirked and lifted your chin with his index finger, “That’s a good pet. If you behave this good the whole evening, there might be a reward for you. Would you like that pet?”

“Yes my King,” you said and looked into his eyes. They looked back at you with growing desire and you felt your own arousal grow with every word he said.  
Oswald grinned and reached for something in his pocket. What he took out made you gasp and stare wide-eyed at him. It was a leather collar with a purple umbrella and a green question mark on it. He placed it around your neck and attached a leash to it.

“This means you belong to us tonight pet,” he said firmly, “Now come! It’s time for us to get started.”

Oswald pulled on the leash and you followed without any hesitation. You really had no choice and truth to be told, you wanted this, you desired nothing more than to be dominated by your King and your Master.

********

Entering Oswald`s private room, you stood silent with your head bowed, waited for their orders. The air in the room felt thick to breathe and you became dizzy, your vision blurry and you felt like you were going to faint in any moment. That`s when you felt fingers on your chin that lifted it up and you stared into a pair of dark brown eyes.

“Breathe pet,” Edward ordered and that`s when you noticed you hadn`t taking a breath of air since you walked into the room. Your whole body were shaking from lack of air and you took a deep breath, filled your lungs to the rim and you could actually feel the air go to your veins and making the blood flow through your body again.

“Good pet.” Edward praised you, “We need you to be relaxed. Can you do that for us pet?”

You nodded, “Yes Master,” you whispered and he smiled at you.

“Good,” he said and took of the leash from the collar, “You won`t be needing this in here, but…if you don`t behave, we will punish you pet. Understand?”

“Y-yes Master,” you stuttered, feeling more aroused by the minute and Edward smirked at you, he had not failed to notice it.

“Feeling quite eager, are you pet?” he teased and you nodded shamefully. At once, something flashed in his eyes and his hand gripped your jaw tight.

“Misbehaving so soon pet?” he gritted. “Always use your voice pet, always! We don`t care how aroused you are, how much pleasure you are feeling…or pain. You will always use your voice when we demand it. Is that understood pet?”

“Yes Master,” you panted and he let go of your jaw. His words made your pussy ache and you wanted nothing more than for him to touch you there. Edward looked down on your body and he smirked when he saw a small dark spot on your panties.

“Oswald, I think we hit the jackpot with this one,” he said and Oswald walked to stand beside him, he had taken of his jacket and stood there in his purple vest, looking absolutely smouldering.

“Is that so?” he said, “And why is that?”

“Well, just look how wet our little pet are.”

Oswald looked down and smirked, his eyes glimmering with excitement, “Oh, yes. Indeed she is,” he said and stepped closer to you, so close you felt his breath against your lips. God! How you wanted to kiss him in that moment. Your thoughts were interrupted by his finger lightly tracing along your slit through your panties and you gasped, your body jolted from the much needed contact. Oswald chuckled before he slipped his hands inside your panties and cupped your sex, eliciting a moan from you when he graced a finger between your folds and felt your wetness.

“Mmm…how wet you are for us already pet,” he husked and you closed your eyes as he started rubbing your clit in circular motions. Oswald groaned when he felt your wet clit under his fingers. Suddenly you felt a body close behind you, fingers unclasping your garters from your stockings and pulling them down. You stepped out of them and then your panties was removed. Edward pulled you against his body, leaned you against him and supported you as you bucked your hips against Oswald`s fingers. When you thought things couldn`t get more pleasurable, Edward traced his fingers down your ass and between your butt cheeks until they found the tight entrance to your wet pussy. There he pushed two fingers inside and slowly started moving them in and out, fingerfucking you.

You wanted nothing more than to scream out in pleasure, but you muffled your cries and moans with your fist, you hadn`t been spoken to yet. Opening your eyes, you stared pleadingly into Oswald`s dark, dilated eyes and he licked his lips.

“Go ahead pet, scream for us,” he rasped and you let go of all your inhibitions, cried out your ecstasy as Edward fucked you faster with his fingers, curling them up, hitting that right angle with every single thrust and Oswald rubbing your clit faster and faster.

“Ahh! Fuck! I-I`m coming…my King…Master!,” you screamed and they stared bewildered on you as they went even faster, and your body jolted once before your walls clenched around Edward`s fingers and your squirted out your cum on their hands.

Oswald smirked and removed his hand, “Well, well… looks like we have ourselves a little squirter,” he snickered and sucked on his fingers, slowly licking your juices of as he looked into your eyes and you blushed from his words and his action. You were still leaning against Edward, breathing heavily and your pussy still twitched around Edward`s fingers. He only removed them after your pussy stopped throbbing and sucked on his fingers as well, tasting you.

“And you taste delicious pet,” he breathed into your ear and you shivered. They didn`t give you any more time to recover when Edward took your arm and led you on trembling legs to the King size bed with red silk sheets and sat you down on the edge. Oswald walked over to a cabinet and opened a drawer and took something out. You couldn`t see what it was until he was standing in front of you, holding up a pair of leather restraints and you looked wide-eyed at them, a newfound heat found its way to your slick pussy.

“Now pet…we are going to restrain you to the bed. Do you understand?”

“Yes my King,” you whispered, to aroused to speak any louder.

“We have given you one reward for being such a good pet,” he continued. “We don`t usually do that, but since you are new to this, we gave you that privilege. But now…you don`t get to cum until we have. And no matter what we do to you, you will not object. Or you will be punished. Understood?”

“Y-yes my King,” you stuttered and Oswald shuffled up to you, cupped your cheek and smiled.

“Good pet,” he said, “Now, lay on the bed with your arms over your head.”

You obeyed and watched with a fast beating heart how Oswald restrained your wrists to each corner of the headboard. Your arms were stretched to the fullest, making it impossible for you to move and you could already feel the pain in your muscles.

Their next movement took your breath away. They started undressing each other, fingers tugging eagerly at their clothes, hungry kisses planted on necks and lips and it was simply too much for you to handle. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to get rid of the ache that pulsated between your legs, but it only made you come closer to release. As Edward pulled down Oswald`s underwear and wrapped his long, agile fingers around Oswald`s fully erected cock and started pumping, you climaxed again. You tried your hardest to hide your moans between clamped lips, hoping they were to occupied to notice you had cum.

When they turned their heads and looked at you, Edward still tossing Oswald`s dick in his hand, you knew your efforts had been futile.

“Did you just cum pet?” Edward asked firmly.

You bit your lips and blushed hard, “Y-yes Master.”

Edward let go of Oswald`s dick and they both approached you. Oswald grabbed your jaw harshly and pulled your head up from the bed.

“And why did you do that pet? Huh? When you knew you were not allowed to.”

“I-I am sorry my King. It was just…the sight of you…”

Oswald smirked, “We told you that you were not allowed to cum until we had pet. No MATTER what!” He licked his lips as he stroked his thumb over your lips and you stared up at him with fear, wondering what he would do. Oswald let his other hand glide down to your throat and behind your neck. Oh, how wonderfully fearful you looked, his dick twitched from the mere sigth of the fear in your eyes. Suddenly he yanked your hair and pulled your head back and you whimpered from the pain.

“You do remember what would happen if you misbehaved, Don`t you pet?” His eyes drilled into yours.

“Yes my King,” tears formed in your eyes from the stinging pain on your scalp. Oswald let you go with a chuckle and your head bumped down on the pillow.

“Edward, get the crop and I will start taking of her corset,” he ordered and opened a drawer in the nightstand. You took in his every movement and when he pulled out a knife from the drawer, you inhaled a sharp gasp and stared terrified at him.

“Just relax pet,” Oswald mumbled throaty while pointing the knife at you. Your heart were beating hard against your ribcage. How the hell could you relax with a knife pointing at you? Next thing you knew, Oswald got a wild look in his eyes and cut of the straps with his knife in two swift movements. Then he ripped open the buttons on your corset, your breasts sprung free and bounced from the violent action. You could only stare at him in chock and when Edward came to stand next to Oswald, you didn`t even noticed the crop in his hand.

“Now pet…,” Edward said hoarsely and whipped the crop against his hand and grinned, “for your punishment…”


	2. Chapter 2

Edward smirked down at you when he slowly stroked the crop over your breasts, his eyes following every move whit sparkling excitement. The way you heaved your breasts up and down, up and down against the crop when you breathed heavily, was simply hypnotizing. Edward gently flicked the end of the crop over you nipples and they harden instantly, stood out deliciously, begged for more attention and you inhaled greedily, wanted more of this sensation. Suddenly the pleasure switched with a blistering pain as Edward whipped the crop over your nipple.

“AH!” you cried out, your back arched, the pain instant and resolute.

The pain was diminished when Oswald engulfed your nipple in his mouth, gently sucked and licked, soothing the pain away. You moaned, wished nothing more than for your hands to be free to push down his head closer on your sensitive nipple. Oswald looked up at your flushed face as he sucked your harden bud into his mouth before he released it with a pop.

The next lash hit your other nipple and you winched, the force harder this time and Edward grinned at the sight of your squirming body. Oswald repeated his action, soothed your other nipple with the same gentle sensation and your body heated up from the mixture of emotions their punishment gave you. You started to realize the whipping wasn`t the punishment itself. No, the real punishment was to have you so aroused that you would constantly be close to climax, knowing that you were not allowed to come and that was the hardest torture of all.

They continued the same procedure, alternated between pain and pleasure, leaving red marks all of your body. Your body became numb and tears fell down your cheeks, but you didn`t cry, it wasn`t tears of hurt. The tears was there because you felt so much pleasure but you had to restrain yourself to the limit so you wouldn’t cum over and over again.  
The last lash stroke down on your vulva and your body jolted, you shot your eyes closed and a cry left your throat as you threw your head back. Then you felt a tongue lick a stripe over your slit and you gasped, your eyes fluttered open and saw Oswald between your legs, smirking at you. He licked one more time before he devoured your mound in his mouth, gently sucked away the pain and you bit back a moan. It took all your strength not to cum on his mouth and you inhaled in relief when he finally let go.

“You have been a good pet,” Edward smiled warmly and gently stroked his hand on your cheek. You wondered how he in one moment could be so…fierce and in control and in the next so kind and gentle.

Oswald crawled up over your body and hovered over you with his face over yours, looked down on you and smirked. You looked back up at him and met his piercing eyes, wondered what he would do. A blush crept over your face when you felt the tip of his erection against your heat. You hoped for Oswald to kiss you, you wanted to feel those soft lips against yours but instead he stood up next to his lover and kissed him fiercely. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, you were such a foolish girl! Of course neither of them would kiss you, that was an intimate action, reserved for lovers only. You were just a distraction for the night, someone to release all their suppressed anger on.  
When you opened your eyes, you looked frightened at them. Oswald was holding his knife with a grim look in his eyes and Edward grinned widely.

“Now little pet. Don`t be scared. I promise…this won`t hurt…much.” Oswald stated and sat down beside you on the bed and Edward walked around to the other side.  
“Don`t worry…we never leave any scars.”

Confused you looked at him. 

Hurt? Scars? What did he mean? 

The realisation hit you hard when the first cut was made on your areola and your eyes widened in shock, both from pain and seeing the blood slowly trickle from the wound. The shock was too severe for you to master any cries or screams, you just stared at the blood that painted your breasts velvety red.

Their next movement sent you even further into a shocking state as they leaned down to lick of the blood that covered your areola completely and you felt utterly mortified on your body’s reaction. When Edward covered the wound with his mouth and sucked hard, drawing out every last drop of blood that the wound could muster, the pain slowly subsided and you were left with a beautiful numbing sensation. You moaned and the heat between your legs made your pussy slick and wet. Edward lifted his head and chuckled at you, his lips smeared with your blood. Oswald grabbed Edward`s jaw and drew him in for a sloppy kiss, they moaned and grunted as they covered each other`s faces with your blood. Oswald pulled away from Edward`s lips and looked wildly down at you, his knife ready to cut you again. You closed your eyes and prayed for the saying to be true, that the first cut is the deepest. But when the knife sliced through the sensitive skin on your inner thighs, you knew it was a lie. If anything, the second one was more painful than you could imagine. Maybe it was because now you weren`t in shock, your mind knew what was coming and couldn`t protect your body anymore.

Oswald and Edward continued to leave cuts on your body, licking and sucking the wounds, soothing the pain and leaving you in a blissfully high state. You were up in the clouds of pain and pleasure and you never wanted to leave. But eventually they were finished and you slowly fell down from your clouds and landed hard on the ground of reality. Opening your eyes, you saw Oswald and Edward standing and admire their work. You looked like a canvas painted in red carvings and bloodstains and they beamed with pride and satisfaction. God! How you wanted to hate them! Hate them for carving into your skin, hate them for marking you but most of all, you wanted to hate them for making you feel total satisfaction and serenity from what they just had done to you.

“You look beautiful pet,” Edward murmured hoarsely but you closed your eyes, couldn`t take in his praise as your body was aching and your arms shaking, to long had they been stretched out and tears pressed through your closed eyelids and wetted your cheeks.

“Pet, look at us,” Oswald`s voice filled with concern. You opened your eyes and looked at them, even forced a smile to your lips, not wanting to disappoint your King and Master.

Oswald walked to stand beside you, “You have been really good pet,” he smiled and stroke your hair. “We will take of the restrains now, okay pet?”

“Yes my King,” you whispered with a nod and they did so. Your arms fell down to the bed, the muscles were too sore and numb for you to control them yet.

“Understand pet. We don`t apologize for what we just did, this is what we do and this is what we are” Oswald stated. “But we understand that the experience is an intense ordeal to go through and we will help you go through it. From now on there is nothing but pleasure for you, even if you will be denied to cum, okay pet?”

“Yes my King,” you breathed as you massaged your numb muscles, slowly bringing them back to life.

With a shared look of consensus, the layed down on each side of you and placed their hands on your breasts, gently squeezing them in their palms. Moaning you arched your back and you wanted to touch them, feel their skin under your trembling fingers but you didn`t dare to make a move. You couldn`t withstand any more punishment.

It was like Oswald could hear your thoughts, because he looked down on you with a smirk, “Pet, from this point on, you are allowed to speak and touch us whenever you want to.”  
You smiled shyly, “Thank you my King,” you whispered and instantly your hands searched for their hard cocks that throbbed against your thighs. When your delicate fingers wrapped around their members, they grunted in unity and bucked their hips against your fists when you started pumping up and down. Oswald`s mouth assaulted your neck with feverish bites and simultaneously Edward sucked in your pink hard nipple in to his mouth, tongue flicking over teasingly. You tried to focus on your hands on their cocks but with Oswald`s teeth nibbling on your neck and Edward sucking your nipple so deliciously, it was difficult focusing on much else.

Their hands started travelling down your body, leaving warm traces on your belly and you bucked your hips when you felt them closing in on your pussy. But they kept their hands away, only circled with teasing fingers just above your mound and you exhaled in frustration.

“P-please,” you begged and Oswald chuckled into your neck.

“Please what?” he mumbled.

“Please just touch me!” you cried out.

“Aren`t you forgetting something?” Edward snickered.

A slight panic filled your heart before you reprehended what they wanted.

“My King…Master, please touch me.”

“As you wish pet,” Oswald said before his hands cupped your sex and Edward`s soon followed and covered Oswald`s hand. When they started slowly massaging your cunt, Edward`s hand pushing Oswald`s down, you let go of their cocks and grabbed their hands with yours and pushed them closer, eager for more. They breathed heavily into your ear as they push one finger each into your wet hole.

“Oh, fuck!” you breathed when they started moving their fingers inside your dampness, the feeling of two men having their fingers inside you was simply too much, your pussy trembled and started to clench.

“P-please stop! Or I will cum!”

“Now, we can`t have any of that, can we?” Oswald said as he stopped biting on your neck and Edward let go of your nipple and slid his finger out of your wetness only to put it in his mouth, sucking on it firmly. Oswald`s finger disappeared from your heat and he shoved his finger inside Edward`s mouth and he eagerly sucked both fingers clean from your juices, savoured your taste. Shit! You bit your lip and your hand moved by itself down to your still trembling pussy, fingers circling your clit that stood out of its hood, hard like a diamond. A quick jolt with your hips reminded you that you couldn’t cum yet and you removed your fingers with a whimper.

“Come here pet,” Edward said after he licked his and Oswald’s finger clean and reached out a hand for you. You took it and he pulled you up on your knees. They positioned themselves standing up in front of you, their erections stood out proudly at you, throbbed in excitement.

No words had to be spoken, you knew what they desired so you grabbed their cocks and started to slowly fist them in your hands. You leaned forward and flicked your tongue over the swollen head of Oswald`s cock, licking up drops of pre-cum and he hissed. You ran your tongue down the length of his shaft, all the way down the underneath, and reached for his balls, took both in your mouth one by one, gently licking and sucking on them, as you slowly stroke the head with your hand. Oswald let out a moan, and tangled his fingers in your hair, firmly coaxed you to suck on his big dick. You opened your mouth and took him in, deep.

“Fuck pet…that`s it,” he groaned and pushed your head harder against his cock.

You carry on stroking and sucking Oswald`s cock at the same time as you squeeze the head of Edward`s cock and pre-cum dripped out onto your fingers. Pulling Oswald`s cock out of your mouth, you paused to lick Edward`s pre-cum off your fingers seductively, both men looking down at you with heavy eyelids. They started breathing heavier as you teased them and you smiled before leaning towards Edward. You held his dick with your right hand, and slowly stroke it up and down, twisting gently and squeezing the head. He gasped and with your left hand you gripped a hold of Oswald`s cock. Leaning forward you took all of Edward`s cock in your mouth in one go, and slowly sucked hard on the way back out.

“Mmm pet….your mouth is delicious,” he grunted.

Releasing his cock, you did the same with Oswald. You swirled your tongue around the tip and he moaned louder, held your head and pushed his cock deeper into your mouth. You sucked hard and licked with your tongue. Then you pulled away and focused on Edward again. You licked him right down the shaft as you did with Oswald and took his balls in your mouth one by one, used your tongue to tease and flick gently. Edward was dripping a lot of pre-cum, and you swirled your tongue around the head, lapping it all up. Then you turned your head slightly, pulled Oswald closer and swirled your tongue on the head of his cock. You pushed their cocks closer together, their heads met and you darted out your tongue, licked them both at the same time and pushed both of them into your mouth. Oswald and Edward both groaned and grasped a hold of your head, tugged on your hair and you met their dark filled gaze.

“Shit Pet!…stop now!“ Edward husked and you let go of them.

“Did I do good Master?” you whispered, worried you might have disappointed them.

Edward smiled, “Yes pet, very good. I just didn’t want to cum yet.”

He kneeled down in front of you and to your surprise, he pulled you in for a kiss. His lips were fierce and demanding as he pushed you down on the mattress, his erection throbbing against your sex, making you gasp against his feverish lips. Edward`s mouth left yours and he stood up on his knees, his hands grabbed your hips as he pushed his hard length into your wet hole. You gasped and moaned as he pushed all the way in with lusty force, stretched you out and God! How good it felt to finally being filled up, your pussy had ached for so long, their pain and pleasure filled torture had made you yearn for them to just ravish you. Edward thrusted deep and hard, his nails digging into your flesh and his cock hit that special spot, making you close your eyes and cry out every time.

The feeling of a hand caress your hair made you open your eyes and you stared into Oswald`s bright eyes looking down at you with a lustful gaze.

“Ed, push her closer to the edge,” he told his lover and Edward did as Oswald said, he pushed you to the edge, his cock never leaving your warmth, and your head fell over the edge off the bed. Oswald positioned himself in front of you and you stared at his erected member, so close you could spot every vein pulsating against the straining skin. It didn`t take you long to figure out what he was about to do and the realisation sent more heat down to your already red hot pussy.

“Open pet,” Oswald rasped.

When your lips parted, he pushed his cock in slowly all the way, the head brushing against the back of your throat and you gagged.

“Relax your jaw pet,” he ordered firmly and you obeyed, tried your best to keep it lose as he started thrusting faster, fucking your mouth. Oswald grabbed your head with both his hands, went deeper and harder and threw his head back, a guttural moan came deep within his throat. It was so hard to get air to your lungs and try not to gag, so hard that tears formed in your eyes and fell down your cheeks. It was even harder due to the fact that Edward was fucking your pussy soo hard at the same time as Oswald fucked your mouth. But you didn`t pull away from the invasion in your mouth, you wanted to please them both, you wanted them to cum inside you, filling you to the limit with their white fluids.

“Yeah pet…that`s it…fuck! You are such a good pet,” Oswald grunted and his thrusts became erratic and you hummed around him, incited him to release his load into your mouth.

“Fuck pet!…” he didn`t have time to say anything else before he thrusted one last time deep inside, shooting his cum down your throat and you gagged a little before you swallowed hard and forced every drop down.

At the same time as Oswald came in your mouth, Edward watch his lovers blissful orgasmic face and he was close too, so close.

“I`m coming!” he cried out and looked down at you, “Cum with me pet.”

His load filled you up to the rim as he slammed his cock one final time into your depth and you came too, your inner walls clenched around him, milked our every last drop as you came. Oswald slipped out of you and stumbled backwards before he plumped down on the bed with a satisfied smile plastered on his lips. Edward collapsed on top of you, your chests heaved against each other and he rolled off, giving you both more space to breath. Oswald took your cheek in his palm and you looked wide-eyed at him as he leaned down, you couldn’t help but to stare at his lips when they came closer and closer, shortened the distance between you. When he gently brushed his lips against yours, you closed your eyes and sighed happily. It was only a sweet and gentle kiss, but it made you more satisfied than anything else they had done to you tonight.  
When Oswald left your lips and leaned into Edward for a kiss, the realisation hit you straight in the gut.

How could you forget?  
This was just a one time thing for them, next time they would chose another girl and you would be forgotten.  
How could you let yourself feel this way when you knew from the beginning where this would end?  
You felt sick to your stomach knowing that you would have to go back out there and take another client. When all you wanted was to stay here, like this, forever.  
They payed for you silly girl! How can you be so stupid to think that they actually care for you!  
Quickly you got out of the bed and picked up your lingerie from the floor and were ready to go to your own room to put on a new outfit since this one was cut apart.

“Pet?”  
Your feet stopped when your heard Oswald’s voice behind you. You turned around and looked at them, embraced in each other`s arms on the bed. A light hope ignited in your heart, a hope that you would hear the words you so much desired to hear. That they would take you away from this place, that they wanted you to be theirs and only theirs.

“See you next time, Okay pet?”

Your heart dropped to the ground and came back up empty. They smiled at you and you forced a smile to your lips.

“Okay,” you whispered and hurried out of there. When you closed the door behind you, tears ran down your cheeks and you leaned against the door.  
Stupid, stupid girl! You were just there stress relief, remember that!

Yet a slight hope rose in your heart. They did say you would see each other next time. That meant they wanted you again. With a small smile on your lips you started walking through the hallway down to your room. At least they would be back, sending you back to the clouds of pain and pleasure again.


End file.
